This invention relates to a scribing device to enable carpenters, workmen, and handymen easily to scribe a circle using a common retractable measuring tape and is an improvement over the clip shown in my prior application Ser. No. 32,548, filed Apr. 1, 1987, now abandoned the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. This is often desirable in construction and the like to scribe portions of circles or even entire circles, but it is often difficult to do and cumbersome when the radius of the circle is rather large. The present invention enables circles of any radius commonly necessary to be scribed at the construction site without resorting to any tools in addition to that which the ordinary carpenter or workmen has in his possession.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clip for use with a retractable measuring tape container comprising a flat portion connected at one end to a first pencil holder and connected at the other end to a second pencil holder, the first pencil holder shaped to receive and hold a pencil, the first pencil holder having adjacent surfaces forming 60.degree. angles therebetween, the second pencil holder shaped to receive and hold a carpenter's pencil hexagonal in transverse cross-section, the second pencil holder having adjacent surfaces forming 60.degree. internal angles therebetween, and sinuous means intermediate the first and second pencil holders for cooperating with a releasable fastener mechanism on the container for maintaining the clip firmly against the side of the container for a retractable measuring tape.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clip for use with a retractable metal tape in a container, comprising a flat portion connected at one end to a first pencil holder and connected at the other end to a second pencil holder, the first pencil holder having a plurality of surfaces including spaced apart legs interconnected by a bight portion wherein the bight portion and the legs form internal angles of about 60.degree. between adjacent holder surfaces, the second pencil holder having a plurality of surfaces including spaced apart elongated legs interconnected by a bight wherein the bight portion forms a 60.degree. internal angle, and means intermediate the first and second pencil holders for cooperating with latching mechanism for maintaining the clip firmly against the side of a container for a retractable measuring tape.
A final object of the present invention is to provide a container having opposed substantially flat sides and a retractable measuring tape therein, a clip removably mounted on one of the sides of the container, the clip having a central portion connected to first and second pencil holders, one of the pencil holders shaped to receive a pencil having a regularly hexagonal cross-section and the other pencil holder shaped to receive a carpenter's pencil having opposed sides elongated.
The invention consists of certain novel features and a combination of parts hereinafter fully described, illustrated in the accompanying drawings, and particularly pointed out in the appended claims, it being understood that various changes in the details may be made without departing from the spirit, or sacrificing any of the advantages of the present invention.